


Be Mine (I'll be yours)

by Vasilisian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jeez, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Punch I'm so sorry this took so long, This has got to be one of the fluffiest things I've ever written, Wow, also, and I don't regret a single word, no kinks no nothing, proposal fic, that's new, there is literally nothing else to tag, this is like a couple of months late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: (The YamaAone fic I promised Punch months ago, that really shouldn't have taken me so long to finish. I hope you like it darling!)This was it. The moment he had been planning for the last six months. He was finally going to ask him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This really should have been up months ago, but I am both a procrastinating and a forgetful little shit, so here it is way late. I started, and wrote, the majority of this fic soon after I promised Punch I would write it, but then life and my bad memory got in the way and it stayed unfinished in my Haikyuu folder for the next four months or so. Sorry about that Punch XD
> 
> My two amazing beta-readers, Laura and Ultra, both checked this over and did an amazing job catching some of my mistakes! Thank you do much you two, you both rock!

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains, making patterns dance across Yamaguchi's skin. Aone traced them with gentle fingers, a loving smile spreading on his face. His eyes took their fill of freckled skin, carving the image into his memory. There were very few times he was as relaxed as he was now, sleep smoothing out the small perpetual frown that always creased his face.

But here, in their bed with Aone right next to him, all his worries were held at bay by strong arms and warm covers. As he snuggled deeper into the protective embrace of his lover, Yamaguchi's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight finally woke him up. His nose scrunched up as a ray of light shone directly into his eyes, before relaxing as a large mass moved to block it.

“Good morning, my love.” Came the slow rumble, soft butterfly kisses raining down on his face and shoulders. “If you stay here for a while, I can bring breakfast upstairs.” He got a quiet mumble in response, drawing a smile out of the usually stoic man. He slipped out of bed, drawing the curtains closed when a groan of complaint came from the mountain of blankets.

Tugging on a pair of sweats, the large white-haired man made his way to the kitchen. He'd made the soup last night, so all that he had to do was heat it up, cook some rice and make the fish. It was just a simple meal, but it was one of Yamaguchi's favourites, with the soup having taken up the majority of his time yesterday.

The fish was done first, and joined soon by the rice. The soup was heated up to a near boiling point, and as he poured it into two bowls, his eyes drifted over to his bag which was still by the door. He walked over to it, and pulled out the little box he'd bought yesterday. It had taken several months of saving, but he'd finally been able to get the perfect one.

He opened the box, and looked down at the ring nestled in a red-velvet cushion. It had a simple design, just a ring of rose quartz framed by two blue bands. He'd spotted it six months ago during a night out with his old volleyball team from high school, and had instantly decided that he was going to propose as soon as he could afford to buy the ring.

Aone closed the box and slipped it into his pocket, feeling excitement bubble up in his chest. He made short work of gathering everything he needed for breakfast, then made his way back to the bedroom. Yamaguchi was just now really waking up, slowly sitting up in bed.

Aone put the tray down on the night-stand, and opened the curtains to let the early morning sunlight stream into the room. “You made breakfast.” It was a simple sentence, but Aone could heard the wealth of statements and questions contained in those words. He smiled, walking back over to Yamaguchi to plant a kiss on his nose.

“Good morning again, my love. Did you sleep well?” Yamaguchi nodded, settling back when he realized his questions would be answered in time. The giant blocker couldn't hold back his excitement when he thought about the question he was about to ask the love of his life, a huge grin breaking out over his face.

Tadashi stared at Aone, feeling a blush crawl up his face. He could count on one hand the amount of times his lover had grinned like that, and each time had hit him like a punch to the stomach. He looked amazing, his whole body radiating giddiness as he nearly bounced in place as his excitement flowed over.

The giant blocker tried to reign his emotions in, but it was no use. They'd gotten loose, and there was no holding them back now. Breakfast would have to wait. He climbed onto their bed, moving to straddle Yamaguchi. He leaned in close, his grin softening into a loving smile. He raised one hand to cup Yamaguchi's face, sliding the other one into his pocket.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, I have a very important question to ask you. But before I do, there are a few things I need to say.” Aone swallowed, all the feelings he'd been containing the past six month rising all at once.

“Tadashi, the past years that I've spent with you have been some of the happiest of my life. There have been ups and downs, but through it all my love for you has never faltered. I get to wake up every day next to you, and fall asleep together with you as well. You are without a doubt one of the most important people in my life.”

Aone brushed away the tears that rolled down his partner's face with gentle fingers, taking care to not hurt the amazing man that he loved with all his heart.

“Will you marry me?” At the same time that he asked the most important question of his life, Aone pulled the small box out of his pocket, presenting the ring inside to Yamaguchi. Aone really should have seen it coming, but the hug still took him by surprise.

As he brought his arms up to keep Yamaguchi from falling, the ring box flew out of his hands, tumbling down into the mountain of blankets that Tadashi had been hiding under not ten minutes before. Both men froze, looking down at the now empty box. “Oh god, you propose and the first thing I do is lose the ring.”

Aone chuckled, pulling Yamaguchi close. “Can I take that as a yes.” Tadashi looked up from where he was peering into the blankets, pressing a kiss to Aone's lips. “Yes, you can. I will gladly spend the rest of my life with you Aone Takanobu.” The pinch server pulled back, glancing down at where the ring had disappeared.

“And the first thing we can do now that we're engaged is find that ring.”

It probably wasn't the way most engagements started, but they wouldn't have it any other way. And when they did find the ring, Yamaguchi couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Six years it had been since he'd told Aone his favourite stone, and all this time he'd remembered. There really wasn't a better person to live his life with, not for Tadashi.

And live together they did.


End file.
